characterfandomcom-20200223-history
Cartoon Network Too
Cartoon Network Too (trademarked Cartoon Network TOO, abbreviated CN Too) is a British TV network created by Turner Broadcasting. CN Too is the sister station of Cartoon Network, and it often airs programmes a while after they are shown on the main Cartoon Network. During the daytime, it will usually air some action-adventure programming such as Ben 10: Alien Force and Star Wars: The Clone Wars. During overnight hours, usually between midnight and 06:00, it also airs some shows which are no longer being produced, and are no longer in high demand (i.e. Skatoony). History 2006-2007: Launch and early years On 24 April 2006, Cartoon Network Too was launched on Sky. It also became available on SCTV Digital when that service became available in 2006, along with the main Cartoon Network Channel and Boomerang. The channel aired from 03:00 to 19:00, sharing a broadcast frequency with TCM 2, a UK-only spin-off station from TCM (although the two channels have separate channel numbers). During its early months, CN TOO broadcast cartoons primarily made by Hanna-Barbera such as Dexter's Laboratory, The Powerpuff Girls, Johnny Bravo, Wacky Races and Cow & Chicken. It also showed cartoons such as Ed, Edd n Eddy, The Cramp Twins and Courage the Cowardly Dog. The channel launched at 10:15 with Dexter's Laboratory being the first program to air. It was then followed by Cow and Chicken at 10:30, and Wacky Races at 11:00 during its original launch morning. Many of the shows originally on the channel have been removed since. "Modern classics" Within a few months of broadcasting, the channel relaunched itself into a "modern classic" programming channel with shows like Looney Tunes and Tom and Jerry, also shown on Boomerang, appearing alongside Cartoon Network shows from the recent past. Introduction of Cartoonito block Starting from September 4, 2006, the channel gave up 9 of its 16 hours of programming a day for Cartoonito as a programming block from 06:00 until 15:00, which was not a popular choice for some viewers. The channel's airtime remained 03:00 to 19:00, however actual CN Too programming only aired between 03:00 and 06:00 then from 15:00 until 19:00, as the remaining hours contained Cartoonito's programming. 2007-2014: CN Too as a 24 hour channel On 23 May 2007 at 19:00, the old version of the channel closed for the last time. Then, on 24 May 2007 at 03:00, Toonami was shut down permanently and CN Too was moved into Toonami's slot, allowing a full Cartoonito channel to launch in CN Too's original timeshared-with-TCM2 slot, expand into the full former-CN TOO schedule (thus expanding Cartoonito from 9 hours a day to 16 hours a day). Viewers of Toonami were given three weeks of notice before Turner took the channel off air. CN Too was in the process moved to Toonami's former slot on Sky Digital channel 602 and was launched on Virgin Media channel 732, again replacing Toonami. Cartoonito more recently changed its broadcast hours to 04:00 until 20:00, following a one-hour shift in the time-split arrangement with TCM 2. The US version of Toonami stayed on air until 20 September 2008. In June 2007, Cartoon Network Too became available on Top Up TV Anytime, which is a video-on-demand service. However, on 2 June 2009 it was removed, but the main Cartoon Network channel continues to be accessible via Top Up TV Anytime. In June 2010, CN Too was removed from SCTV Digital as a result of that service going into administration. On the 1st of April 2014, Cartoon Network TOO is replaced by a one hour timeshift of Cartoon Network (simply titled CN +1) almost eight years later. Technical faults and interruptions On 27 July 2006 in the UK, Cartoon Network Too along with its sister channels suffered a major technical fault due to a power cut in Soho, London. This was due to the energy supplier EDF cutting power from different parts of Soho one at a time for four hours, purposely, due to the instability as the 2006 European heat wave had hit. The power cut caused a mix up of Turner Broadcasting System Europe channels (i.e. Cartoon Network being broadcast on Boomerang and Toonami, with Boomerang being broadcast on CN Too). Boomerang +1 was off air for some time, while TCM, reverted between TCM France and other programming during the times it was able to provide a service. TCM 2 didn't have a power cut because of its downtimes of timesharing. Most advertising was suspended and several of the channel websites were offline also. Those who could still receive the channels had a backup transmission played out, making people curious into why the incorrect programmes were played out when compared to the EPG CN Too and Boomerang were showing episodes of The Flintstones. These backups where played out with a scrolling message which said "We apologise for the disruption to this service. This is due to technical difficulties. We will resume normal programming as soon as possible" in multiple languages. Whilst most channels returned to the air relatively quickly, it took longer for CN Too to resume programming and it was also joked on various animation based forums by Toonami UK viewers, many of whom have made note of their disdain for the direction in which Turner took the Brand in the UK, that the backup transmission was more entertaining, purely on the basis that there's no live action aired during the black out. The idents on Toonami which aired between shows during the black-out displayed the message "Sorry! Toonami is broken, we'll be right back as soon as we fix it.". These idents have since been re-used in disclaimers warning viewers not to try stunts on various shows at home. Programmes On CNToo Italy *''The Adventures of the Chan Clan (2008-2010) *Angelo Rules(31 May 2011) *Adventure Time(1 October 2011) *The Amazing World of Gumball(May 2013) *The Amazing Chan and the Chan Clan(2006-2009) *Atomic Betty(23 July 2007-2009) *Augie Doggie and Doggie Daddy(2006-2008) *Barney Bear(May 2009) *Bakugan: Battle Brawlers(2011-2015) *''Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge(September ''2013) *Ben 10(2008-2010) **Ben 10: Alien Force(April 2011) **Ben 10: Ultimatia Alien (22 August 2011-2014) *Best Ed(August 2010) *Breezly e Sneezly(31 July 2006-2008) *Camp Lazlo(1 May 2007-2009) *Polly Kung Fu (October 2009) *Chowder(31 March 2011) *Courage Tati Ferforni (31 July 2006-2008) *Cramp Twins(1 May 2008) *Dastardly e Muttley vet Tutta Flying(31 July 2006) *Dennis E Gnasher(12 February 2013) *Duck Dodgers(2006-2008) *Ed, Edd 'e' Eddy (23 May 2007-2009) *Lola E Virginia (May 2009) *Flintstones(31 July 2006-2010) *Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends(2008-2010) *Le ''Garfield Show(September ''2010) *Generator Rex(March 2012) *Green Lantern(2014-2015) *Le ''Grim Aventures Vet Billy e Mandy (31 July ''2006-2011) *Le ''Harvey Girls(2 January ''2007-2009) *Hero 108(31 August 2010) *Hero Factory(September 2013) *Help! It's the Hair Bear Bunch(2006-2008) *Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi(May 2008) *Le Hillbilly Bears (5 April 2008) *Hokey Wolf(August 2009) *Hong Kong Phooey(March 2011) *Horrid Henry(May 2012) *Hot Wheels Battle Force 5(23 May 2010) *I Am Weasel(2007-2010) *Johnny Bravo(May 2008) *Johnny Test(April 2010) *Josie E La Pussycats(31 July 2006) *The Life and Times of Juniper Lee(May 2008) *Loonatics Unleashed(2008-2010) *Looney Tunes(31 May 2007-2009) *Magilla Gorilla(31 July 2006) *The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack(March 2010) *The Morph Files(April 2008) *Mr. Bean: The Animated Series(2010-2011) *Mucha Lucha(8 October 2007-2009) *My Goldfish is Evil(May 2011) *My Gym Partner's a Monkey(5 August 2009) *The New Scooby Doo Movies(31 July 2006) *Le ''Peanuts Show(1 January ''2008-2009) *Le ''Pink Panther Show(2 August ''2006) *Pink Panther E Pals(May 2011) *Popeye(31 July 2006) *Powerpuff Girls Z(May 2008) *Punkin' Puss & Mushmouse(September 2006) *Pocoyo(March 2008) *Commander Clark(May 2012) *Quick Draw McGraw(2006-2010) *Redakai: Conquer the Kairu(16 March 2015) *Regular Show(May 2014) *Robotboy(31 August 2007-2009) *The Scooby-Doo Show(2006-2010) *Scooby Doo and Scrappy Doo'' (1980 TV Series)2006-2010 *''Scooby Doo, Where Are You? (31 May 2007-2009) *Shaggy & Scooby-Doo Get a Clue!(May 2009) *Shaun Le Sheep(September 2008) *Skatoony(15 March 2010) *Snagglepuss(2006-2008) *Squiddly Diddly(2 August 2006-2008) *Star Wars:The Clone Wars(May 2010) *Sylvester E Tweety(31 July 2006) *Taz-Mania(May 2010) *Teen Titans(2007-2009) *Thundercats(31 May 2013) *Tom E Jerry(31 July 2006) *Tom E Jerry Tales(August 2008) *Top Cat(2006-2011) *Transformers: Prime(May 2014) *Wally Gator(2006-2008) *World of Quest(November 2009) *Yogi Bear(August 2006) **The New Yogi Bear Show(12 June 2008) **Yogi's Gang(May 2010) Late at night only In Early 2011 *Cartoon Cartoons'' (shown only from 00:00 to 01:55) *00:00 Taz-Mania(Le Mania Di Taz) *00:30 The Powerpuff Girls(Les Super Nenas) *01:00 Yogi's Gang(Yogi?) *01:20 Wacky Races *01:40 Sparkle Friends(Le Tutti Sparkles) *01:55 Hero 108 *02:05 Hero 108 *02:25 Hero 108 *02:35 Hero 108 *02:55 Fantastic Four:World's Greatest Heroes(Fantastic 4) *03:20 Fantastic Four:World's Greatest Heroes *03:40 RobotBoy *03:50 RobotBoy *04:10 RobotBoy *04:30 RobotBoy *04:40 RobotBoy *04:55 RobotBoy *05:10 Star Wars:The Clone Wars(Star Wars) *05:45 Hero 108 *06:00 CNToo(Italian) *''Fantastic Four'' (shown only from 02:55 to 03:40) *''Hero 108'' (shown only from 01:55 to 02:35; re-runs from the main Cartoon Network schedule) *''Robotboy'' (shown only from 03:40 to 04:55) Tickle U Shows In Italy *''A Pup Named Scooby-Doo (May 2006) *The Adventures of Chuck and Friends(October 2011) *The Adventures of Paddington Bear(23 May 2008) *Animal Stories(November 2004) *Baby Looney Tunes(May 2005) *Bananas in Pyjamas(May 2012) *Blanche(November 2004-2008) *Captain Mack(September 2009) *Cave Kids(November 2004) *L''e Charlie Brown E Snoopy Show(May ''2005) *Chloe's Closet(31 May 2012) *Cushion Kids(April 2010) *Dream Street(December 2004) *Engie Benjy(May 2006) *Eliott Kid(September 2''010) *''The Flintstone Kids'' *''Firehouse Tales'' *''Fireman Sam'' *''The Forgotten Toys'' *''Gerald McBoing Boing(May 2008) *Hi-5'' *''In the Night Garden'' *''Jelly Jamm'' *''Krypto the Superdog'' *''The Land Before Time'' *''LazyTown'' *''Little Robots'' *''Madeline'' *''The Magic School Bus'' *''The Morph Files'' *''Oakie Doke'' *''Peep and the Big Wide World'' *''Puppy in My Pocket: Adventures in Pocketville'' *''Ripley and Scuff'' *''Roobarb and Custard Too'' *''Saban's Adventures of Pinocchio'' *''The Smurfs'' *''Strawberry Shortcake's Berry Bitty Adventures'' *''Teletubbies'' *''Tiny Planets'' *''Tom and Jerry Kids'' *''Toybox'' *''Tractor Tom(May 2005) *Yoko! Jakamoko! Toto!(31 August 2009) Cartoon Cartoons Shows Main article: Cartoon Cartoons *Adventure Time(1 September 2011-2012)Still *The Amazing World of Gumball(May 2013)Still *Ben 10(2007-2009) *Regular Show(24 May 2011-2012)Sneak Preview Former programming Re-runs only Now on Boomerang *The 13 Ghosts of Scooby-Doo'' *''The New Scooby-Doo Mysteries'' *''Bakugan: Battle Brawlers'' **''Bakugan: New Vestroia'' **''Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge(September 2013)Still *The Batman'' **''Batman: The Brave and the Bold'' *''Captain Caveman and the Teen Angels'' *''The Chuck Jones Show'' *''Class of 3000'' *''Codename: Kids Next Door'' *''Cow and Chicken'' *''Da Boom Crew'' *''Dexter's Laboratory'' *''The Flintstones'' *''Help! It's the Hair Bear Bunch'' *''Hot Wheels Battle Force 5'' *''The Jetsons'' *''Justice League Unlimited'' *''Laff-A-Lympics'' *''The New Scooby-Doo Movies'' *''The New Scooby and Scrappy-Doo Show'' *''One Piece'' *''Pokémon'' **''Pokémon: Advanced Battle'' **''Pokémon: Advanced Challenge'' **''Pokémon: Battle Frontier'' **''Pokémon Chronicles'' **''Pokémon: Diamond and Pearl'' **''Pokémon: Johto League Champions'' **''Pokémon: Master Quest'' *''The Powerpuff Girls'' *''Samurai Jack'' *''The Scooby-Doo Show'' *''Scooby Doo, Where Are You?'' *''Super Friends'' *''Storm Hawks'' *''The Sylvester and Tweety Mysteries'' *''Taz-Mania'' *''Tom and Jerry Tales'' *''Top Cat'' *''What's New, Scooby-Doo?'' *''Wacky Races'' *''Xiaolin Showdown'' *''X-Men: Evolution'' *''Yogi's Treasure Hunt(October ''2006-2010) Toon Foolery It's Funny! It's Excited! Cartoon Network's got something up its sleeve to leave you in stitches, It's a Jam-packed collection of cheekiest cartoons. like The Prank Meisters Ed Edd n Eddy, Dexter in his Laboratory, The Flintstones Family, Cute Bubbles from The Powerpuff Girls, The Kids Next Door, Courage the Cowardly Dog, Tip Top Top Cat and Many More. Grad a toon, have a laff cos there's heaps more! Category:TV Networks